


Bubbles

by I_am_Best



Series: Wander's Campfire Stories [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, this was supposed to be funny i swear, wander's campfire stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Best/pseuds/I_am_Best
Summary: Sylvia snoops into Wander's activities on her phone and finds that not only is he a Boney, he's been writingfanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is both in honor of International Fanworks Day _and_ another piece in the tower of time, effort, and love that has gone into both _Wander Over Yonder_ and the [#SaveWOY](http://savewoy.tumblr.com) movement to get it a season 3. Fanworks, fanfiction in this case, are such important forms of expression and help to create a strong, tight-knit community. 40,000+ people have signed just [one of several petitions](https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3) to see WOY back on the air, to boot, and through an entire fandom's efforts, I'm sure we can get that.

Wander tapped away at the glowing screen of Sylvia's phone long into the night, long enough that his constant claw-click typing became just another background noise like the wind in the trees or the crackle of the fire. Sylvia fell asleep to the sound over the course of many nights, her own curiosity not nearly strong enough to wonder what Wander was writing so fervently that he couldn't type it on his old clunker of a flip-phone. That was what her phone's history was for, after all.

Come the first chance Sylvia was alone, she checked it. Wander had gotten distracted helping people on a particularly filthy planet that Sylvia refused to touch any part of, leaving her to her own devices. She recognized her frequently visited sites, but there was one that she'd never seen before. Archive of Our Own.

Wander was still logged in, and it took her only a moment to get to his dashboard. Hatersmostwanted's dashboard, rather, which had three stories attached to it.

Sylvia covered her mouth to stifle her disbelieving laugh. Oh, grop. Wander was a Boney. She and everyone else in the galaxy knew of the Boney fandom, which wouldn't die no matter how many planets that hosted BoneyCon were destroyed by Dominator or how many covert Watchdog teams destroyed copies of the show. She really shouldn't have been surprised that Wander was in it, though. _LORD HATER The Greatest in the Galaxy_  was all about Hater, and Wander loved anything about him. Even his grop-awful show.

She skimmed the titles and summaries of his stories. "The Very Best Day Ever" was about Hater having a fun day with his friend Wander, riding tandem bikes and wearing safety helmets and things like that in a dozen or so tiny chapters. Another was _The Epic Adventure_ which promised a great, galaxies-spanning story in its summary and had a list of tags a mile long and about 47 chapters of several hundred thousand words so far. The third and last story was "Bubbles" in which Hater wasn't even listed as a character. Nobody was. Wander hadn't put a summary, either, and it had the least numbers of all the stories.

"What are you grinn' about, Sylvia?" Wander asked.

Sylvia almost dropped the phone but managed to recover. "Just.... memes."

"I don't really get most memes," Wander admitted as he climbed into the saddle. "But I helped Mx. Roach, that little trash bag banana guy, so we can leave if you want."

"Gladly. And get you a bath."

* * *

Sylvia all but threw Wander at Beeza when they arrived at the spa and resort she and her people had set up on Buster. Sylvia needed a bath too after being trapped in an orbble with Wander for hours, and a few minutes away from him to continue invading his privacy.

As Sylvia sank into the relaxing, scented pool, she could hear Wander giggling elsewhere while the attendants tried to scrub the gunk out of his fur before letting him anywhere near one of their baths. From what she'd seen (and smelled) of him, she'd have plenty of time.

Sylvia grabbed her phone from where it lay next to her saddle and clicked on one of the shorter stories. _The Epic Adventure_ would have to wait until she had several solid hours to burn. "The Very Best Day Ever" proved to be just a rambling, beautifully worded collection of barely connected scenes that Sylvia suspected were recollections of the times Hater had been forced into prolonged contact with Wander. Wander had written this, though, through the rosiest of glasses and most liberal of interpretations as fun times hanging out with one of his best buds. She imagined Hater would appreciate the lingering, flattering descriptions of his physique, at least, even if he'd be sputtering bile at the rest of it.

The story, if it could be called a story, petered out without really ending, leaving Sylvia to skim the responses.

Most of the comments reflected the chaos of the story itself. People seemed to waffle between absolutely confused and endeared to Wander's imagination (but still very, very confused). And there were a lot of them. Apparently, Wander had made quite a name for himself in the fandom.

NotLordHaterno.1superstar had left the only really negative response. Sylvia didn't have to extrapolate far to figure out who that was. Or.... she scrolled back up and looked more carefully through the names. LordDominator (weird that _she'd_ be nice, but her comment was one of the most encouraging). Awesomepartyanimal. Blackcubeofsunshine. Somethingsoandso. WestleyBestley and Beeza and a dozen others. And Wander had replied happily to each and every one.

Was _everyone_ on this site? Sylvia tried not to feel a little upset that Wander hadn't told her about his hobby that it seemed the entire galaxy but her knew about. She clicked back to his other short story, "Bubbles," and tried not to think too much on it. She was the one poking around where she oughtn't to be, after all. It was her own fault for snooping.

Sylvia read silently for a few moments, then looked up as though Wander would be there, catching her in the act. This wasn't any sort of retelling of their adventures with Hater, and it was just one, continuous scene. Very interesting.

* * *

Sylvia scooped Wander into her arms as soon as he was released by the attendants, fur fluffed out, smelling like flowers, with the biggest grin ever on his face. He was so happy right now. She was going to ruin his nice clean fur with her snotty tears.

"Sylvia?" Wander asked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as his happiness gave way to worry. "What's wrong? Did sumthin' happen?"

"N-nothing, no," she said, shaking her head. Around them, Beeza and the attendants politely turned away or found other things to do. These sort of heartfelt moments weren't really their thing, and this was going to be _very_ heartfelt. "I just love you so much. You know that, right, buddy?"

"Sure I do."

"And I'd never, ever leave you."

Wander was silent for a long, long moment. "Sure, Syl."

She pulled him away to press their faces together. "Never," Sylvia repeated.

Wander closed his eyes and nuzzled Sylvia's snout. It took him a while to respond, again, but, finally, he said, "There are lots of ways to leave a person. Y' can't help 'em all."

"Watch me."

Sylvia grabbed the orbble juice from Wander's hat then placed him on her back. There were plenty of ways to live forever, she was sure about it. She just had to find them.

They left Buster in a fragile, short-lived bubble.


End file.
